


Unusual Methods

by MagicLia16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Noob hunters, Sam and Dean think they have idiot teens to deal with, bc I didn't know how else to do it, but they kind of are, crack!fic, ghost hunt - Freeform, they're not wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a pair of teen hunters who use some rather odd tactics to hunt ghosts. (based off a Tumblr post)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & OMCs
Kudos: 2





	Unusual Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I saw the Tumblr post a few months ago and knew I needed to write a fic for it, but for some reason this was surprisingly difficult to write. I was planning on making this more of a casefic, but it wouldn't get that far, so now you are gifted with crack that doesn't make much sense and sounds like it was written by an elementary schooler! Enjoy ;P 
> 
> PS. Flip, I'm looking at you as our one and only bOnked ghost :)

They had just finished a case in a small town in Iowa and were getting ready to leave.

As Dean was going out to stock up on beer and pie for the road, he heard two women in the snack aisle talking about some strange things that had been happening in one of the houses just outside of town. When he got back to the motel they were currently staying at, he relayed the information to Sam, and they both agreed that they could take one more case nearby before going on their merry way. So, they paid for three more nights at the motel. 

After a visit to the house and a little research, they concluded that it was a standard ghost who was just a bit angry. She had been murdered by her best friend twenty years ago, and was buried on her parent’s property. 

Sam and Dean went back to the house that night ready to salt and burn the bones, but they had not expected to see two teenagers heading into the house as they pulled up. Rolling their eyes at stupid teens not knowing what they’re messing with, they followed them into the house to make sure that the teens didn’t get themselves killed. 

When they entered, they came across some very… odd things. Inside the room, was a _giant hula hoop._ It was at least 6 feet in diameter and took up most of the space in the living room. 

Sam and Dean were not quite sure what to make of it, until a few moments later when the ghost appeared. It avoided stepping into the circle, almost like the hoola hoop was acting as a salt circle. 

The two hunters had a moment of realization before hopping right into the center. 

“Did you seriously fill a hula hoop with salt?!” Dean asked one of the teens. 

“Hey,” he responded with a sly grin, “it works.”

The same boy then ran over to the edge of the circle and proceeded to _punch the ghost in the face!_ Sam and Dean had absolutely no idea how that had even been possible, but they took it in stride and shot the ghost full of salt. 

With the brief break, Dean quickly ran back to the impala to grab shovels and begin digging up the bones of the ghost. Sam got the younger hunters to bring their hula hoop out of the house and to the gravesite to surround the digging space. As a group, they were able to safely dig up the body inside the circle, while trading off punching the ghost using the iron knuckles that the boys had brought along. 

Once the bones were successfully salted and burned, Sam and Dean joined the two young hunters at the impala to get patched up from any tumbles they took in the fight. 

While they talked, Sam and Dean learned their names were Chris and Matt. They thanked them both for the help and surprising ghost-hunting tips before parting ways. It had certainly been an interesting day for the Winchester brothers, and they were very ready for a short break until they caught the next big case. 

Based on this Tumblr post: 


End file.
